Plastic Bertrand
Plastic Bertrand, pseudoniem voor Roger Jouret (Brussel, 24 februari 1954) is één van de best verkochte Belgische artiesten. momenteel staat hij op n°5 van meest verkochte platen in België Plastic Bertrand brak in 1977 door met de monsterhit Ça plane pour moi. Reeds een jaar later was hij een "echte rockster", met alle drugs & seks & rock'n'roll die daarbij horen. Zo gaan er geruchten dat hij eens een New Yorkse hotelkamer met een bijl aan gort zou hebben geslagen. Na deze wilde jaren verwaterde de faam van de Belgische rockgod ietwat. Zo had hij in 1979 nog een klein hitje met Tout petit la planète, maar een kleine acht jaar later presteerde hij het om op het Eurovisiesongfestival op de op een na laatste plaats te eindigen, uitkomende voor Luxemburg met het liedje Amour Amour. In 1988 had Plastic Bertrand nog een kleine hit met Slave to the beat. Tegenwoordig bestiert hij een eigen kunstgalerie en is hij producer voor aankomend talent. In 2006 won de zanger een rechtszaak die tegen hem was aangespannen door Lou De Prijck, de producer van Ça plane pour moi. De Prijck probeerde middels deze rechtszaak de rechten op dit nummer te verwerven en beweerde dat Plastic Bertrand het nummer niet zelf had gezongen. Als gevolg van deze rechtszaak werden experts aangesteld. Deze kwamen in juli 2010 op basis van de stem van de zanger tot de conclusie dat De Prijck het lied gezongen moet hebben. Bovendien wordt een accent uit het noordoosten van Frankrijk gezongen en niet uit Brussel. De rechtbank heeft nog niet beslist of De Prijck op basis van deze bevindingen aanspraak kan maken op naburige rechten. Discografie Albums * 1978 AN 1 (Sire Records) * 1979 J'te Fais Un Plan (RKM) * 1980 L'Album (Attic Records) * 1981 Plastiquez Vos Baffles (Attic Records) * 1981 Grands Succes/Greatest Hits (Attic Records) * 1983 Chat Va (Attic Records) * 1988 Pix (Attic Records) * 1994 Suite Diagonale (Attic Records) * 2002 Ultraterrestre (RM Records) * 2004 Kink; Plastic/DJ Frigid (A best of album) (Québec, Canada) * 2007 Hubble Bubble rereleased in Japan (NAT Records) * 2008 Dandy Bandit (Plastic Bertrand & Xavier Caféine)(9e studioalbum) Singles * 1975 New Promotion/You'll Be The One * 1977 Ça Plane Pour Moi/Pogo Pogo * 1978 Bambino/Le Petit Tortillard * 1978 Super Cool/Affection * 1978 Sha La La La Lee/Naif Song * 1978 Tout Petit La Planète/C'est Le Rock'N'Roll * 1979 Tout Petit La Planète/J'te Fais Un Plan/Hit 87 * 1979 Sentimentale Moi/Ouais ouais ouais ouais * 1979 Le Monde Est Merveilleux/J'te Fais Un Plan * 1979 Sans Amour/Plastic Boy * 1979 Telephone A Telephone Mon Bijou/Stop Ou Encore * 1980 Telephone A Telephone Mon Bijou/Kangourou Kangourou * 1981 Hula Hoop/Amoureux Fou De Toi * 1981 Jaques Cousteau/Paradis * 1981 La Star A Pécole/Baby Doll/Coeur D'acier * 1982 L'amour Ok/New York/Coeur D'acier/Stop Ou Encore * 1982 Duo Avec Nathalie * 1983 Arret D'autobus/Mon Nez, Mon Nez * 1983 Chat/Fou Des Fifties * 1983 Major Tom/Miss Italië * 1983 Gueule D'amour/Down Town * 1985 Asterix Est La/Le Secret Du Druide (uit de Asterixfilm Asterix contra Caesar) * 1986 Le L'jure/La Fille Du Premier Rang * 1986 Let's Slow Again/Toujours Plus Haut * 1987 Amour Amour * 1988 Demente A La Menthe * 1989 Slave To The Beat/Plastiiic Acid Mix * 1990 Sex Tabou * 1991 House Machine/Club Control feat. Plastic Bertrand * 1994 Les Joueurs De Tchik Tchik * 1997 Stop Ou Encore - Plastic Bertrand ft. Get Ready! * 2002 Play Boy/Canape * 2003 Plastcubration/Tous, Touchez-vous * 2005 Machine ! Plastic Bertrand & DJ Frigid (opnieuw uitgebracht in Québec, Canada) Zie ook * Luxemburg en het Eurovisiesongfestival * Lijst van bestverkochte Belgische artiesten Externe link * Officiële website Categorie:Waals zanger Categorie:New wave